Percy Potter
by pandaforever
Summary: I couldn't help it, I laughed out loud. "Lord Malum? Who does this guy think he is?" I said, more to myself than to Ginny. "Well, I don't think you should be laughing," she retorted, "because he already has 12 horcruxes, and he is seeking help from a species Voldemort didn't even think existed." "Which is?" "Gods."
1. Chapter 1

§Harry§

I woke up to the sound of Pig hooting, and whizzing around Ron's dark room. Extreme deja-vu overtook me as I thought about how Hedwig used to do this. As always, I was spending the summer at Ron's house, although now that I had sold Grimmauld Place, I had a house of my own as well in London. Not able to sleep any longer, I got up, and put on my glasses, and hurried downstairs. Since I was the first one up, I took a seat at the table, and started to read a daily prophet article titled R.I.P Rufus Scrimgeour.

Scrimgeour, Minister for Magic was tortured to death a little over a year ago. His post was soon taken by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror Office...

I was disrupted as Ginny came into the kitchen.

"What are you reading?" She asked nodding at the Daily Prophet.

"No good morning?" I asked teasingly, pulling it out of her reach. Suddenly, she turned serious.

"Harry...there's something I need to tell you." she said, pulling up a chair.

"Yeah?" I replied, loosely.

"The Order of the Phoenix..."

"Wait, they're still around?!" I interrupted, "I mean, with Voldemort gone, I thought that..."

"Just listen to me, Harry!" Ginny said impatiently. "The Order of the Phoenix has found out about a new evil sorcerer who is, apparently trying to take Voldemort's place. He calls himself Lord Malum."

I couldn't help it, I laughed out loud. "Lord Malum? Who does this guy think he is?" I said, more to myself than to Ginny.

"Well, I don't think you should be laughing," she retorted, "because he already has 12 horcruxes, and he is seeking help from a species Voldemort didn't even think existed."

"Which is?"

"Gods."

§Percy§

Saturday morning. My favorite day of the week. As usual, I had woken to the sound of Annabeth screaming at Leo to hurry up and stop flirting with the nymphs, and dryads, and pretty much every single girl he saw, and of course, Grover and Coach Hedge arguing about the best baseball teams in the season. Plus, Jason and Piper cooing over each other.

"LEO! Get over here right now and explain how to run this piece of junk!"

" Don't you dare insult or touch my beautiful ship!"

"Well hurry up and get over here or…uh… something bad will happen!"

"Wow, I'm so scared Annabeth. Very threatening, but you push the green lever, then the red button, then twist the black screw, then flip the white switch..." he went on repeating commands. "And then, you sum it up by yelling curses in Greek."

"Leo...I'm warning you..."Annabeth said fierily. Then she spotted me and said

"Oh, hello Percy"

After that all of Hades broke lose.

§Ron§

As soon as Harry and I got to work, It seemed like the whole ministry already knew about Lord Malum. Sheesh. Ginny and her big mouth. I decided that I would alert the Auror office anyways. At basement level 2 (Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services) I got off, and turned into the first glass room. Inside I found a group of older men and women seated around a conference table, looking shocked and annoyed that I had interrupted their discussion.

"Oh, right. I'm Ronald Weasley- I'm relatively new so you probably haven't heard of me…"

"Weasley, you say?" inquired one of the wizards on the far side of the table. "Of course we know you. You were one of the heroes who saved the world from You-Know-Who."

All heads turned. Wow. I was actually famous! This was new for me. "Well, yes," I said sheepishly. I expected them to go right back to their conversation, but instead they looked at me expectingly. I guess I had to tell them now.

"Well, anyway, whatever we did wasn't permanent. There's a new dark lord out there, Lord Malum. We know nothing about him except for the fact that wherever he went, something was stolen and a person was killed. This suggests he's making horcuxes. We suspect he has twelve so far, and remember people, Voldemort," I paused for all of them to gasp and flinch at the name, "Voldemort had seven before he was defeated. I would recommend we start working right away. I have information that the Order and Dumbledores army- who have joined forces- are already making plans to destroy the horcruxes."

I could tell it took a bit of time for this to sink in, and then wizards were all over the place. God, I had always idoled those in the Auror Department, but I guess these ones weren't as brave as those I know. Knew.

"Please, calm down. We are more prepared this time. Lord Malum is not yet aware we are on his tail, and we have a bigger army than three teenagers camping in the wilderness. Just, put yourselves together." Oh, I was terrible at pep talks. Why didn't I convince Harry to do this?

I left the room and headed to my cubicle.

"How did it go?" Harry whispered from next door.

"Let's just say it really shocked them," I replied.

"Then I guess it's just us again."

"Yep."

§Annabeth§

I was pushing some buttons on the wheel when I started yelling at Leo. First he started listing some stupid instructions that didn't make sense. Then he basically told me that those instructions were fake. Oh yeah, and even weirder, I cursed at him in ancient Greek, and then around a thousand owls attacked him. Have you seen a thousand owls attack someone?

"Ahhhhhhh! Ok, ok, Annabeth! Make them stop!" Leo screamed while swatting away the owls like flies with no success.

"Nah, I think I'll let them peck your eyes out" I said with a mischievous look in my eyes.

"I'll do anything! Really!" Leo pleaded with his best puppy eyes.

"Ok, uh…STOP! LET THAT BOY BE!" Nothing happened. Leo looked at me frantically.

"Ζητώ να πάρετε αυτών μακριά από το αγόρι!"

Just like that the owls flew away like nothing ever happened. I turned around to find myself face to face with Percy. His hair wasn't brushed, and his t-shirt was dirty but he still looked great, and he was staring at me like he should.

"How did you do that?" He gasped with his mouth in an O shape.

"I dunno," I shrugged. "Something new. I should record it on Daedalus' laptop."

Leo was panting and slowly dragging himself to the steering wheel. He pushed the exact same button that I pushed and the Argo 2 started itself up.

"Leo, I pushed the same button and nothing happened!"

"Only Leo the Great can start this ship up!" Leo winked and walked away whistling.

§Ginny§

After Harry came back from work, I called an Order of the Phoenix meeting to discuss Lord Malum.

"One thing's for sure, he's going to be hard to beat." I said

"Well, we've got to try. What do you think, Mundungus?" Kingsley replied

"What? S'mone say m' name?" said a groggy voice, "I 'gree with Sirius, I 'gree with Sirius."

"Sirius is dead, Dung." said Kingsley.

"None of my children are allowed to do this." Ordered Mrs. Weasley putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I am of age, and I want to try." I argued.

"Me too, " said Ron, "honestly, mum, you are way too protective of us."

"Well, ok. I guess I'll do it" said Hermione

"I'm in." Harry decided. My heart fluttered. He didn't think my ideas were stupid!

"First, we need to find out the last place Lord Malum was seen."

"New York, near the Empire State building." Kingsley said immediately. "The Ministry keeps record of these things." he explained in response to the questioning looks we gave him.

"Only a few of us should go to make it less obvious." Mrs. Weasley suggested.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I volunteered for the job. Finally! I got to be part of the adventure too! It was about time!


	2. Chapter 2

§Leo§

I directed the ship towards the a farm near the Empire State Building. Annabeth had received an iris message from Chiron saying to meet him at the bottom of the empire state building because of an emergency. Some evil guy. The usual, so Festus gave me a warning call for take of.

"Everybody ready?" I shouted

"Yeah!" they shouted in unison

The ship took off and everybody rushed downstairs for lunch. Oh heavenly food. Jason pushes me and Hazel out of the way shouting "FOOOOOOD!" Then Percy shoved Frank into me screaming the same war cry. I followed their lead.

The girls scowled and sat down as our food appeared and slowly started chewing on whatever they were eating while shooting disapproving looks at us. Then slowly everybody went to bed and I went to man the wheel. An hour later the ship gave an unpleasant lurch as people landed on the deck.

§Hermione§

I took a deep breath and stepped onto the plane. Ron was totally freaking out. He had never flown before.

"Are you sure these muggle trinkets can be trusted?"

Ginny smirked. At least she was braver than her older brother. "Relax, Ron."

"Relax?! There's a new dark lord rising, and you tell me to relax?"

"Come on you two." I said, following Harry down the aisle. Ron fingered his wand nervously, then followed. Our seats were in the very back behind two muggles who are snogging each other and making very loud…er…noises. Ron wrestled Ginny out of the way to sit next to me.

Scowling, she claimed the window seat instead. We buckled our seatbelts, and Ron started to play with the television on the back of the seat.

"Wow! Get a load of this awesome magical box! I can control it with this muggle wand thingy-magigy!"

The two muggles in front of us turned to stare.

Then, with a jolt, the plane started to move, and Ron grabbed on to my arm.

"I don't much like planoairs or whatever the hell they're called."

"Aeroplanes." Harry and I corrected at the same time.

The next hour of the flight was incredibly tedious. Ron kept poking me in the shoulder every few minutes to point out the new contraption he had discovered, and Ginny and Harry played Exploding Snap louder than I thought was possible. Luckily none of the Muggles on the plane noticed. I thought about that. Of course, the Muggles are often ignorant, and don't care if their are snowy owls all over Britain and people walk right through walls. They wouldn't notice magic if it waved both its hands and jumped up and down a mere meter from them. But I wondered if it was their fault of not catching us. Maybe there was something, something magical that made Muggles so naive….

"Hermione! You've got that look on your face again that you always get when you're pondering something- leave it to the smartest witch of the century to not listen to me. Now I have to explain to you all over again how this channel-changer works."

"Ron, I know how television remotes work. I'm a muggle born, remember? And, for your information, I was only trying to figure out why the Muggles haven't noticed your bloody magical din!" I retorted.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Its because they're just stupid Muggles."

"Excuse me, but my parents happen to be 'stupid muggles'"

He was about to retort when a stewardess leaned into the aisle.

"Keep it down, hons, please. You're bothering the other passengers. Would you like any drinks?" she said with an American accent.

I ordered a coke. Ron looked bewildered, and simply requested her for whatever I had. He must have just realized that aeroplanes don't serve butterbeer.


	3. Chapter 3

§Jason§

I hated having my room next to Leo and Percy. Percy was better than Leo though. Leo would stay up all night tinkering with the Archimedes Sphere, and an occasional string of Greek curses could be heard through the apparently "sound proof" walls. Percy sleep walked too, and sometimes would hit his head against the wall before waking up and yelling at his bed for not stopping him. This time I was waken by both of them including Annabeth. They were shouting and talking to people whose voices I didn't recognize and then Coach Hedge ran up stairs yelling bloody murder. Lovely.

~ still working on this part :) ~

§Harry§

We contentedly slurped our carbonated drinks for a while, Ron now playing with the recliner on his seat. Suddenly, the plane dipped, and the lights went out.

A crackly voice came on the intercom "We have come across unexpected turbulence… seatbelts…" His voice came in and out.

The couple behind us started whispering urgently. Swiftly, they took off their seat belts.

"Um, guys…." Ginny muttered. They lunged towards us, and she screamed. Hermione pulled out her wand from her magically enlarged carry-on, and I could tell her mind was racing as she thought of a spell.

"REDUCTO!" she yelled, but the man was too fast, and deflected it with his own wand.

"But…you're muggles!" said Ron stupidly.

The woman smiled, displaying shiny white teeth. "Are we now?" She chanted something in what I presumed was ancient Greek, and the lights blinked on again, flashing dangerously.

"NO LEXI! YOU CAN'T!" yelled the wizard.

"Fine, I'll just stand here while you do all the cool stuff."

"He said to bring them alive."

"Just let me do the lightning bolt thing, Ivan. Please?"

He shook his head, firing a stunning spell towards Ginny.

The passengers were going crazy, running towards the emergency exits, even though we were still in the air.

Frantically, Ron hit the assistance button above the row repeatedly. I had been annoyed when the flight attendants ran over to us all those times the first hour, but now I was grateful for Ron's curiosity. Sure enough, some were coming down the aisle. Well, they had their uniforms on at least. But otherwise they looked totally different. They both had pale white skin, eerie green eyes and extremely long fangs; their fingernails had turned into claws that burst out of their previously flawless gloves. One stage-whispered to the other, "Of course, they are a bit more matured than our regular meals, but they'll have to do."

Hermione moaned. "It can't be! They're not supposed to exist."

"Huh?" Ron, Ginny, and I asked, not daring to spare her a look while still dueling our many opponents.

"They're Lamia and Mormo, they feast on children. Monsters. They're… never mind. Just… try your best."

They were closer now. Ron and I left Ginny and Hermione to Ivan and Alexandra, and each took a monster.

"Avada Kedavra!" a blazing green light came out of the end of my wand. Part of me wanted to go, hide, for that image had given me nightmares for so long it was torture to see it. But I stood still and watched the beam fly towards the younger looking one. Lamia, I guessed. It hit her square in the chest, but bounced right off.

"Didn't consider that we have indestructible skin, did you, mortal?" she taunted. We ducked the rebounding spell and aimed a few more curses until I realized that wands wouldn't defeat these monsters. I grabbed Hermione's carry-on, which was full of almost everything required for our trip, and swung it at Lamia's legs, aiming to make her topple to the ground in the aisle. Luckily I surprised her, and it worked the first time. Ron followed my lead with Mormo. I held my wand firmly in my hand and bended down towards her. "I told you, your silly wand won't… Oh!"

She shrieked as I poked her hard in the eye with my so-called useless wand. I winced as I prepared to see blood, but instead a golden dust started leaking out of the eye. Suddenly all of her started to collapse into a pile of the shimmering sand. Mormo's joined her sister and it all blew away quickly into nothingness.

"No, that was the best part of the plan! How did he defeat them!?" yelled the Alexandra.

"No matter, I think we can finish them off." replied Ivan, casually casting stunning spells at random.

He was right. Ginny's face was glistening with sweat, her hair sticking straight up as though by static electricity. Hermione wasn't in a much better state.

"Guys, we gotta bail. There's no way we can conquer them. Quick, grab Ginny. Let's go." We all spun. I realized we had not made a plan of where to apparate to, but at least we would be safe. The last words I heard Alexandra say were,

"You said you were going to make sure they couldn't apparate, or whatever you filthy mortals call it. It's always your fault! Oh, just let them go. It's not like we won't see them again."

And then I lost focus. I still hadn't fully gotten used to the sensation of apparition. I ignored the pain while repeating in my head what I had directed myself to just seconds ago: The Burrow. The Burrow. We'll go home and we'll all be safe. Forget Lord Mallum- Ginny and I will at least be together before we are killed. Just make it to the Burrow.

It did not work out that way at all.

§Percy§

Everything was going great until a girl appeared on my head. A red-headed girl with freckles. Followed by a bespectacled boy. When Annabeth came up to investigate, another couple materialized in front of her. She yelped and jumped back only to pull out her dagger and glare at the imposters. "Mortals," she muttered/grumbled.

"Who are you?" The girl with super bushy hair asked.

"Er… who are you?"

The redhead girl spoke up. "Hi! I'm Ginny Weasley. This is my brother Ron," she pointed to the other boy, also with ginger-colored hair, "And our friends Harry and Hermione. We have absolutely no idea where we are and how we apparated here. Could you please inform us?"

Taken aback, I let Leo speak.

"First of all, you all have really cool accents. Second, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY SHIP?!"

It was their turn to look surprised. Hahaha (maybe instead say "I laughed internally"  
because regular books don't go "Hahaha" and it makes this look a bit amature. On second thought, if he later says things were bad he probably isn't laughing). Then things went from bad to worse. Coach Hedge came up with his well known baseball bat and charged at Ron.

"DIE! DIE!" He shouted, not helping the matter as the others whipped out- were those sticks?- to oppose Coach Hedge's bat. I was wrong. Jets of red light burst from the tip of their wands (or at least what seemed like wands), and Coach Hedge froze and keeled over . Annabeth screamed.

"What did you do to him?! "

"A simple stunning spell," answered Hermione calmly. The others pocketed their wands but Hermione kept hers out, switching it from one of our necks to the next, daring us to attack. "Look, I don't know who you are," she glanced at Grover as he joined us, "Or how we got here, but I don't think it was a coincidence."

The boy named Harry looked at her. "So that's why I was nearly killed trying to apparate to the Burrow. Next time tell me before you switch my destination while I'm in the middle of apparating."

"Hey, that was a difficult bit of magic, to control another's apparation. And I hope you remember that I didn't have time to warn you when we were fighting those monsters."

Monsters? I ignored the fact that the words magic and apparation had just been used with a straight face, and turned to interrogate Hermione.

"You were attacked by some monsters? But you're mortals, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. I was shocked by how calm she seemed. "Yes, we're mortals, mortals who just happen to be wizards. On our aeroplane the stewardesses turned into Lamia and Mormo. I don't know if you have heard of their story but…."

"Yes, I have," Annabeth interuppted. "Now, it was nice meeting all of you, but I think it is time you appy-magic out of here. We are on a quest."

I was surprised at her hostility. She usually saved that for me.

"We were told to come here. I don't know why, but I trust Kingsley. We might as well get along."


End file.
